Mr. E
Mr. E is the third general of the Sons of Garmadon. Little is known of Mr. E; he wears a black biker outfit, red gloves, and a black helmet with a red visor, with his glowing red eyes being visable. He is very mysterious and he almost never speaks. He also has the letter "E" on a badge on his chest. It was revealed in the episode "Snake Jaguar" that Mr. E is a Nindroid, much like Zane. In episode 86, “Iron & Stone,“ Mr. E is destroyed by Garmadon, due to his failure to capture Lloyd. History Season 8: Sons of Garmadon The Mask of Deception Mr. E led a group of the Sons of Garmadon to the Borg Tower in order to steal the Oni Mask of Vengeance, the first of the three Oni Masks. His attempt was succesful, however an S.O.G member, Luke Cunningham, activated the alarm and Lloyd came to stop them. Mr. E was forced to abandon his team and fled the scene. He then returned to his bike, but Lloyd kept chasing him with his Ninja Nightcrawler. Mr. E found a way to jump over him and land on a boat which he used to escape. The Jade Princess Mr. E led an attack on the Royal Palace assisted by Ultra Violet and several other Sons of Garmadon members, with the goal of stealing the Oni Mask of Deception. While the other bikers fended off the Royal Guards, Mr. E drove his bike through the palace to the location of the Oni Mask of Deception's display case. However, he was cornered by Cole, Kai, Nya, and Jay. Anticipating this, Mr. E reveals the Oni Mask of Vengeance to them before putting it on, causing him to gain two additional arms and swords. Combating the Ninja, he is successful in deflecting their attacks and powers, even utilizing Jay's Lightning to knock back the Ninja. Smashing the display case, Mr. E claims the Oni Mask of Deception. However, Kai summons a fireball and shoots it at him, destroying the Oni Mask of Deception, much to Mr. E's anger. Fortunately for Mr. E, the mask that was destroyed was a fake; the real one would be recovered by Ultra Violet after she chases down Lloyd and Harumi. The Oni and the Dragon Mr. E was at the karaoke bar with Ultra Violet. Soon they discovered that Cole had secretly sneaked in as one of their members. Ultra Violet abducted him and Mr. E tried to escape, however, Jay electrified his motorcycle, making it temporarily useless. The Ninja kept chasing Mr. E, who had now put on the Oni Mask of Vengeance again. He managed to defeat all the Ninja except Lloyd. Lloyd and Mr. E fought on a rooftop with Lloyd defeating him, only to be saved by Snake Jaguar. This action made Mr. E to trust Snake Jaguar and introduce him to the "Big Man." Snake Jaguar Mr. E and Ultra Violet took Snake Jaguar to their headquarters so he can meet Killow. Later, he joined Snake Jaguar's initiation race, but as soon as all the other bikers were knocked out following the discovery of Snake Jaguar's true identity as Zane, Killow commanded him to take care of Snake Jaguar himself, due to him being the one that brought him to the team. Mr. E battles with Zane on their bikes, but as they approached a cliff and Mr. E clinged onto Zane's bike, Zane desperately asks Mr. E who he was, but to no avail. With no other choice, Zane bails from his bike, with Mr. E following in suit as the two bikes fall down the cliff. As Zane gets up, he watches in horror as Mr. E reattaches his right arm after it broke off, revealing he too is like Zane—a Nindroid. Dead Man's Squall A fight between Mr. E and Zane begins, with Zane constantly asking who was the Quiet One. Despite Zane's best efforts, Mr. E was able to badly damage Zane before kicking him off the cliff near their bikes, with Mr. E jumping down. As Zane powers down, Mr. E opens a compartment in Zane, placing in a mechanical spider before sending an encrypted message to the Quiet One, saying "the trap has been set" before leaving with his bike, leaving the deactivated Zane behind in the desert, where he would later be discovered by his friends. The Quiet One Mr. E, along with Ultra Violet and Killow, lead a large Sons of Garmadon biker force through Primeval's Eye in search of the crashed Destiny's Bounty. After fighting through Samurai X, revealed to be P.I.X.A.L., the Sons of Garmadon confront the Ninja after their discovery of Harumi being the Quiet One. Game of Masks With the Ninja captured, the Sons of Garmadon take control of the Destiny's Bounty, with Mr. E acting as the navigator. Mr. E soon locates Lloyd and Harumi at the Oni Temple, to which Killow sets a course to. After Harumi secures the Oni Mask of Hatred, she, along with Killow and a few other bikers are confronted by the Ninja, who managed to escape from their captors with the help of Toddler Wu. However, reinforcements soon arrived for the Sons of Garmadon in the form of Ultra Violet, Mr. E, and several other bikers. Mr. E attempts to put on the Oni Mask of Vengeance in the midst of the standoff, but is stopped by Zane. After Lloyd returns, the Sons of Garmadon surround the Ninja. However, the beast Harumi and Lloyd encountered eariler returns, forcing the Sons of Garmadon and Ninja onto a small island. As the beast surfaces and lands on the island, the Sons of Garmadon and the Ninja briefly work together to fight the beast. In the midst of this, Mr. E puts on the Oni Mask of Vengeance to help combat the beast. Harumi soon calls for a retreat, with Mr. E and Killow joining Harumi and the Sons of Garmadon in re-capturing the Destiny's Bounty and flying away with it, along with a captured Lloyd. Dread on Arrival Mr. E, along with the other Sons of Garmadon members, would help protect the Temple of Resurrection while Harumi preformed the resurrection ritual to revive Garmadon. However, the Ninja managed to stop the ritual prior to its completion. Soon afterwards, the Ninjago police force arrived and arrested the Sons of Garmadon, where they would be sent to Kryptarium Prison. True Potential Mr. E, along with the rest of the Sons of Garmadon, were freed from Kryptarium Prison by Harumi and the newly-resurrected Lord Garmadon. He would later help run the CCTV in the prison to broadcast to everyone in Ninjago, where the citizens of Ninjago would watch Lloyd fight his father. Big Trouble, Little Ninjago Mr. E, along with the other Sons of Garmadon, surround a village in their way to Ninjago City. There, he witnesses Garmadon create a massive rock beast in order to show his true strength to a defending villager. He then participated in Lord Garmadon's attack on Ninjago City. Hunted Firstbourne Mr. E was dispatched by Harumi to capture Lloyd on Emperor Garmadon's wishes. During so he and Killow led a Sons of Garmadon battalion to scour Ninjago City. When he entered an abandoned building and found P.I.X.A.L.'s Samurai Mech, he informed Killow their isn’t anyone their and to encircle the area to box them in. He and Killow do that, when all of the sudden Mr. E put on the Mask of Vengeance and Killow with the Sons of Garmadon surrounded Lloyd, Nya, P.I.X.A.L., Misako, and Dareth. Just as all hope was lost and Mr. E prepared to attack Dareth, he was slammed by Karlof’s metal glove. When the other Elemental Masters arrived, Mr. E, Killow and the Sons of Garmadon were forced to retreat as the masters evacuated Lloyd, Nya, P.I.X.A.L., Misako, and Dareth. Iron & Stone Mr. E reports to Garmadon with the other Sons of Garmadon generals about his progress on finding Lloyd. After finding out that Mr. E failed, Garmadon suspends him into the air, dismantling him. Garmadon rips Mr. E into several pieces, destroying him. Ninjago.com Description Mr. E is a member of the Sons of Garmadon, known for the fact that he hides his face behind a mask and never speaks. A master swordsman, he is Zane’s newest nemesis. Appearances Notes *His name is a pun on the word "mystery." *While using the Oni Mask of Vengeance, Mr. E is the eighth antagonist the Ninja have battled that possesses four arms, the previous 7 being Samukai, Lord Garmadon, the Overlord, two Giant Stone Warriors, General Kozu and Nadakhan. *In "Snake Jaguar," it is revealed that Mr. E is actually a Nindroid. **However, it is unknown who his creator is. *In "Dead Man's Squall," Mr. E spoke in reverse, sending a transmission to the Quiet One on how "the trap has been set," referring to the bug he planted in Zane. This is the only episode in which he spoke. *Dan and Kevin Hageman tweeted Mr. E's eyes with a picture of the Digital Overlord's eyes.https://twitter.com/brothershageman/status/894743888635731968 *Mr. E and Harumi are the only Sons of Garmadon members to appear in all of Season 8's episodes. *As a Nindroid, despite the unknown of his attentions, Mr. E shares some similarities in character with General Cryptor: both are dark, both wield twin katanas, both easily defeat Zane in their first battle, and both crack their necks, although, Cryptor taunts more while Mr. E doesn't speak or interact much. Plus, both were intrigued by Zane because Cryptor is his original clone while Mr. E is a Nindroid like Zane but it is still unknown what his link is to the first Nindroid. *Mr. E is the second Nindroid to be a major antagonist, the first being Cryptor. He is also the fifth named Nindroid to appear in the show, after Zane, Cryptor, Min-Droid, and Echo Zane. *He will return as a major antagonist along with Garmadon, Harumi, Ultra Violet, and Killow in Season 9: Hunted, where he and his fellow generals where ordered by Harumi and Emperor Garmadon to hunt down and capture Lloyd. *In Season 9: Hunted, Mr. E acts like M-OC from ''LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures, both were dispatched by their respective emperors to hunt down their main enemies. However, in Freemaker Adventures, Emperor Palpatine needed the Kyber Saber from Rowan, but in Season 9: Hunted, Garmadon needs to capture Lloyd before his Resistance overthrows him. *According to Tommy Andreasen in one of Brent Miller's interviews, Tommy stated once Season 9 has aired, he and the Hageman Brothers will come clean about who Mr. E is.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eU1lS9-XYQg&t=5m18s **He is one of the three generals of the Sons of Garmadon, along with Killow and Ultra Violet. Gallery FIGMrE.png|Mr. E's minifigure. Mr. E Four Armed Minifigure.png|Mr. E's four-armed minifigure. MrE70643.png Mr.E.jpg MrEMaskCGI.jpg Mr. E.png MoS75SonsOfGarmadon.png|Mr. E leading the Sons of Garmadon heist team. MoS75MaskHold2.png|Mr. E holding the Oni Mask of Vengeance. MoS75GreenClose.png MoS75Eyes.png MoS75MysteriousFigure.png MoS75Versus.png MoS75Chase.png MoS75Prep.png MoS75Escape.png|Mr. E escaping with the Oni Mask of Vengeance. MoS76EMask.png MoSMrEMask.png|Mr. E wearing the Oni Mask of Vengeance. Capture 4.5.JPG MoS76ElectricSwords.png Capture 5.5.JPG MoS76DeceptionClaim.png|Mr. E claiming the Oni Mask of Deception. MoSSOG.png|Mr. E with Ultra Violet and various other Sons of Garmadon members. MoS77UltraEars.png MoS78EMad.png|Mr. E glares sinisterly at Zane. MoS78Who.png|Zane desperately asking who Mr. E is. MoS78Arm.png|Mr. E putting his arm back on. MoS79EStare.png|Mr. E prepares to fight Zane. MoS79MrE.png MoSETalks.png|Mr. E sending a transmission to The Quiet One MoS81KillowMr.E.png|Mr. E and Killow MoSESurprise.png|Mr. E surprises Jay MoS81Mr.E.png|Mr. E leading several Sons of Garmadon members MoS83 UV, Harumi and Mr. E.png|Mr. E with Harumi and Ultra Violet, watching Lord Garmadon defeat Lloyd MoS83 Harumi & Mr. E.png|Mr. E and Harumi, monitoring Lloyd and Garmadon’s battle MoS76Break.png MoS76DeceptionClaim.png MoS76MrE.png MoS76MaskReveal.png MoS76EMask.png MoSMrEMask.png MoS76ElectricSwords.png MoSMrEMaskUse.png MoS82Position.png MoS79Frozen.png Screen Shot 2018-04-07 at 11.33.26 PM.png MoS79MrE.png MoS79Faceoff2.png MoS79Faceoff1.png MoS82VengeanceFloat.png MoS82Tear.png MrES9.png|Mr. E hunting for Lloyd on Emperor Garmadon's wishes. References de:Herr E Category:Ninjago Category:Characters Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:Villains Category:2018 Category:2018 characters Category:Males Category:Generals Category:Sons of Garmadon (Group) Category:Nindroids Category:Evil Category:Hunted